


B & M

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	B & M

He had two great loves.

Black Widow and Mockingbird. 

One was blonde. 

Other was a red head.

One was a spy.

The other a doctor.


End file.
